User blog:Mikuruii/Rubi Larson
''" I shall be the one to purge...e....v..ilness no matter what... I p-p-romise!!" - ''Rubi unsure if she can stop the evil beings but is somewhat promising Anastra - Personality She is quite headstrong, often making remarks about power and skill to her friends, she just wants to be normal again but her problem won't let her. Backstory Rubi, a woman, as pure as day, thought to herself while sitting down and eating with her friends, "this is so awesome, I still remember where I was before all this..." It was a bright and sunny day, the sun was scorching, the air blew in her face as she made her way through an alley, her long hair flowing with color, syncing with her outfit, a black shitrt with an overcoat, and a bit more of a slender appearance with short shorts and thigh high socks. Rubi unplugged her headphones, as she turned around looking at the shops behind her and didn't seem notice much that was unusual. However, that was short lived as just then her life was going to start to change. She didn't know it at first but she could just tell something was going to happen, it was twisting in her gut, she was skeptical. She turned around to walk into the alleyway to her workplace, and was greeted by a knife wielding man who tried to rob her, she struggled to fight against him, she felt a cold metal, penetrate her heart as she fell back crashing to the ground as the guy ran off, into the distance, she slowly touched her bleeding wound and then sighed, breathlessly, she sensed a power within her body as she was close to dying, it spoke within her, and released its energy to sustain her being, it made a gauntlet on her left hand, causing her to have dragon soul in the gauntlet but not just any dragon, a Primordial Heavenly Dragon named Anastra, using it’s power it managed to heal the wound, giving her the strength to pull out the knife in her heart. She got up and then leant against a wall, to rest a while before she quit work, and travel the world. Searching for meaning to this new power and dragon soul in the gauntlet. After learning about the mystical and supernatural world, a new dragon awoken to combat Anastra, a dragon of Domination, which Rubi has had a few close calls, even though Albion was the oldest of the dragons, the red dragon was able to double its power, which meant a dangerous time for Rubi if they met each other, she was inexperienced with her dragon, she had to get better and better, but it was physically straining for her human body, she couldn’t even run a mile without stopping completely exhausted, she was physically broken to despair. She knew she had to get stronger, so she began to talk Albion through the gauntlet, he taught her a good majority of things, the concept of power, the responsibility of having such power and even how to get stronger as the host. After learning the majority of the gauntlets knowledge, she began to break human limits to become the strongest human and she maintains that title even though being outclassed by her rival who is not human, they are a powerful supernatural being, who wants to kill Rubi and wait for the next white dragon. There have been some signs of a hint of friendliness though, as her rival told her to get stronger. Along with this she has managed to find and befriend most of the beings in an odd resort outside of existence where The Originals, consisting of Alex, Ray, John, Jeff and Ivara. With them on her side she still felt independent but she had also made friends with pretty much untouchable beings who would help her get better. It is then now, in the present that she still continues training and getting better to eventually fight off her mysterious red rival and prevent her from wiping out the rest of the Heavenly Dragons. Powers Rubi: *Dragon Armor- When unleashing Anastra's power, this allows her encase herself in a shining white suit of armor which enhances her abilities and physical prowess a good degree. *Dragon Arm- Rubi has Anastra, who was sealed within a guantlet by The White Wise Dragon which acts as her left arm, where Anastra can talk to her and help her fomulate plans in battle. *Advanced Supernatural Condition- Rubi has transcended above her own human kind and has gotten to a condition where she is considered the strongest Human, allowing her to take massive amounts of punishment. The only downside is things with infinite or limitless strength in power hit, she wouldn't be able to tank those. *Transformation Advancement- When calling upon Anastra's power, she can transform and enhance her own power without having to use his armor fully. *Sacred Light Manipulation- Rubi has got a natural affinity for the use of sacred light, which allows her to destroy most impure beings she comes across, albeit her only drawback on it is that she can't hurt purely good beings with it, only those who are evil. Anastra: *Divide- After calling upon this, Anastra can cut his opponents power in half and add it to the gauntlet, empowering him and Rubi at once. It can be repeated with the balance breaker on. *Principle of Supremacy- Used in only dire situations, this ancient god-like principle allows Anastra to gain beyond transcendent power. This boost allows him to surpass his opponent (with a few exceptions) with sheer power and skill alone. This Principle was given to him by Alexander before he became fully omnipotent, thus essentially making it Anastra's. With this power Anastra can also manifest himself almost completely outside of his gauntlet, being able to cover Rubi in his light and protect her. This makes him unleash a good majority of his power, essentially making him similar to a god in strength, far surpassing nearly all of his opponents. Friends Alexander R. Iuden Raymund J. Boltan Jonathan “Dusk” Bradley Jeffrey “Swift” Bradley Ivara Morrowine Masumaki Riya Trivia - She was just a normal human before Anastra awakened in her body. - The Title Strongest Human came from her determination and the fact she is the best human there ever will be. Category:Blog posts